Beyond the Script
by PassionWriter101
Summary: John Cena/OC/AJ Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own no one except for my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** John Cena/OC/AJ

Beyond the Script

_...You get high, fuck a bunch of girls and then cry on top of the world, I hope you have the time of your life, I hope I don't lose it tonight..._

Cassie sighed as she turned and walked away from the monitor area, her best friend following close behind. Her honey blonde flew swiftly behind her as she briskly made her way back to the make-up area. She knew that it was only a storyline but she couldn't help being just a little bit jealous, no girl wanted to watch another girl make out with her boyfriend it was awkward. Besides she wanted to be the only one to ever taste his lips, that AJ was a lucky girl.

"I don't know where they're going with this." Her friend said sitting down so Cassie could finish her make-up. "I mean, I barely remember how the Punk/AJ storyline ended." She said. "I don't see how John fits into all of this, or Nick for that matter."

Cassie shrugged as she dabbed a brush in some eyeshadow. "Beats me."

"Are you Ok with it though?"

"I don't really have a choice Nat." Cassie said sighing. "Close your eyes." She says as she applies the shadow to Natalya's eyelid. "I trust John and AJ is a nice girl, I know I have nothing to worry about."

"But?" Natalya asked. "I know theres a but in there."

"Well, I'm scared I guess. I'm John's first girlfriend since his divorce and I've always questioned whether he was ready to be in a committed relationship again. I just have my doubts sometimes."

"Thats understandable." Natalya spoke. "Have you brought your concerns to him?" She asked.

"Of course." Cassie said, dusting some blush over Natalya's cheekbones. "And he has reassured me he's ready."

"Then why are you stressing out Cass?"

"Who's stressing out?" Cassie looked up and smiled weakly as John approached them and placed a kiss on Cassie's cheek.

"No one, just having some girl talk. We were just taking about you actually." Natalya said.

"Oh really," He said wrapping his arms around Cassie's waist. "Good things I hope." He whispered.

Cassie giggled at his breath tickling her ear. "Of course." She said patting the side of his face.

"Good." He pecked her again on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you girls."

"Where are you off to?" Cassie asked.

"Got to get ready for my next segment with AJ and Nick." He told her.

"Ok, see you later then."

"Bye Natalya. Bye baby, see you later." He said smacking her on her butt and walking off.

"Thats sexual harassment." Cassie called after him.

"Not if you like it!" He yelled back.

Natalya shook her head and giggled. "You guys are too cute."

* * *

Cassie sighed as she sat back in her chair. The show was finally over and she was glad for that. The five inch YSL booties she was wearing were killing her tiny feet. She had already packed her make-up away in her train case and her black Louis Vuitton Alma bag sat on top of it, so when John came to retrieve her they would be ready to roll. She watched through the mirror as various crew members ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

She checked her iPhone for the time, it was twenty five minutes till eleven and she was tired. All she wanted to do was head back to the hotel and sleep. Cassie pulled a hair tie off her wrist and threw her hair up in a messy bun before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She did her best to drown out the noise around her, but it was no use. She sighed and opened her eyes, that was a complete fail.

She looked through the mirror once again and completely relaxed when she saw John making his way down the hall. She slipped off her chair and grabbed her purse, letting it hang from her arm as she pulled up the handle on her train case. As she turned to meet John at the exit she stopped, seeing a smiling, perky AJ walking beside him. Her face contorted in annoyance when the pair approached her.

"Ready babe?" She asked, not even acknowledging AJ's presence.

"Yea, AJ and I were just going over some things for the taping tomorrow."

"Sorry to keep him." AJ spoke.

Cassie shrugged. "It's fine, no harm done." She said with a small smile.

"Ok, well John I'll see you tomorrow." She said turning to the older man. "Cassie." She nodded, before making her way back down the hall.

"Ready babe?" He asked waving his hand in front of Cassie's face.

"Yea, I'm ready."

"You Ok?" John asked as he placed a hand on the small off her back.

"Yea, just tired. I'm Ok babe, promise. Lets get out of here." She said lacing their fingers together as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

The ride to the hotel was a quick one and as soon as Cassie got through the door she was in the shower, her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was sleep. She changed into one of John's white dress shirts and slipped into bed. Though she was tired she wanted to stay up a bit and have some time with her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen much of since arriving at the arena.

"I thought you'd be sleep by now." John said drying his hair off with a towel.

"I was waiting for you." She said scooting over to make room for John. "I've missed you all day." She told him.

"I missed you too." He said bringing her close to his chest. "So how was your day?" He asked.

"Not as exciting as yours." She said nudging him. He chuckled. "You think I can get a kiss now?"

"Of course." He tilted his head down, running the back of his hand over her cheek before placing his lips on hers. Cassie sighed in content as their mouths made contact. Johns tongue darted out and ran across Cassie bottom lip. Cassie moaned softly as she opened her mouth, allowing John entrance to the inside of her mouth. He moved his hand down and wrapped her leg around his back, bringing her closer to his body.

Cassie moved her hips so she made contact with his hardened member. John pulled back from the kiss and rolled over so he was on top of her. He pulled back and looked down at her. "You're so beautiful Cassie." He whispered before kissing her again. His left hand made its way up her shirt and onto her breast. He squeezed it before tweaking her nipple in between his fingers.

"John." She moaned, thrusting her hips forward. John pulled away and started peppering kisses on her neck and collarbone. "John, please." John pulled back and ripped her shirt open, before pulling it away from her body. He ran his hand down the middle of her chest until he made her center, which was nice and slick. "Baby, please don't tease me." She said through half lidded eyes. John pulled his boxers off and them to the side. He slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs, making goosebumps appear.

John pulled her down by her hips so his member was lined up with her center. He leaned forward and captured her lips as he slowly made his way into her wet heat. Cassie let out a soft moan, loving the way she swallowed him up. John leaned back and started to slowly thrust in and out of Cassie. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Cassie closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, letting out another soft moan. Johns thrusts became more eager, pumping in and out of her more rapidly. "You feel so good Cass." He said quietly. Cassie moaned out in response and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

He continued to move in and out of her, the slapping of skin could be heard throughout the room. "Baby, I'm so close." Cassie panted as she pushed against him. "Don't let go yet." John said, diving in deeper and hitting her spot. "John!" She screamed. John felt her walls closing in on him, grasping him tighter. "Fuck! Cass, I'm coming." He said with a few thrusts before exploding inside of her. "John!" Cassie yelped, releasing her orgasm. "Oh, baby, so good." She moaned. John collapsed on top of her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

They both were silent as they tried to steady their breathing. Coming down from his high John rolled off of Cassie and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. "That was amazing." He said blissfully. "Your welcome." She said nuzzling closer to him. "Yes, because you did a hell of a job." He joked, pecking her head again. "Lets get some rest shall we." "Mmm." She moaned pulling the covers over them both. "I love you." "I love you too." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Authors Note:** I despise the Cena/AJ storyline, but I was inspired by it in some weird way. Thanks for reading & **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except for my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** John Cena/AJ

Beyond the Script

"I swear to you he's a great kisser." Cassie said as she sipped on her Caramal Frappuccino from Starbucks. She and Natalya were sitting on a couple of crates backstage waiting for the Smackdown taping to begin. "He's no Channing Tatum you know." She said shrugging.

"That is true." Natalya agreed.

"Hey!" Casiie exclaimed, bumping shoulders with her best friend. "Thats my man you're talking about." She said with a smile.

"They just have to bulid they're chemistry. They were just thrown into this you know."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "Are you on the board for anything tonight?"

"Just escorting Khali to the ring, so I won't really be needing your help tonight babe."

Cassie shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm here. Half of you Divas don't get used. So what's the point of having a make-up artist?"

"So you're not doing anyone tonight?" Natalya asked.

"Just AJ, thats always a given."

"She's 'top dog' right now." Natalya said screwing her face.

"I've noticed." Cassie said finishing off her drink before tossing it into a nearby trash can. "Well, I best get going, I know you have to get ready." She said hopping off the crate. "If I don't see you after the show text me."

Nayalya got off the crate aswell. "Will do girly, see you later." They kissed cheeks and both women went their seprate ways.

* * *

Cassie rummaged through her train case looking for the products she would need to do AJ's make-up. AJ was a smiple girl, big lashes and bold lips weren't her forte.

"What'cha doing?" A voice sang.

Cassie smiled, already knowing who it was. "Getting some things together to my your girlfriend pretty."

"My girlfriend's not pretty." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "She's beautiful." He whispered.

"You're so corny John." She said, a wide smile planted firmly on her face.

"You love it." He said plopping down in a chair. "I think I'm starting to grow a uni-brow babe."

"Lets see." Cassie said turning around. Cassie ran her thumb across the skin inbetween his eyebrows. "There's nothing there babe." She told him, going back to her previous task.

"I seen them this morning." He told her. "I felt them."

"Ok old man, whatever you say."

John swatted her butt, making her jump. "I wasn't an old man last night."

"It must of been that blue pill I saw you slip in your mouth." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

"You are just on a roll tonight aren't you?" He asked standing up. He grabbed her forearm and turned her around. He bent slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I have to go get ready." He said softly. Cassie nodded. "See you later, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

He kissed her a few more times before making his way towards the locker rooms. Cassie let out a soft sigh, boy did she love that man.

* * *

Well this wasn't awkward at all. They had exchanged greetings, a little bit of small talk in the beginning, but now they were both completly silent. The only thing they had in commen was John, and that topic was off limits and not up for discussion, especially with her.

"You don't hate me do you?" Cassie stopped her shadow brush mid stroke.

"No!" She answered quickly. "What would make you think that?" She was curious, Cassie didn't think she had done anything to AJ to make her feel hated.

"Well for starters I'm making out with your boyfriend every week, I'm sure you don't enjoy that." She told her.

"It's your job." Cassie said turning her back to the women in the chair. "I understand that."

"I don't know, I just feel like you don't like me."

Cassie turned back to her, blush in hand. "I don't dislike you AJ." She said brushing some blush over AJ's cheekbones. "I guess we haven't spent enough time around each other, to feel each other out you know?"

AJ shrugged. "I guess."

Cassie sighed. The girl looked like somebody had just ran over her cat. Cassie didn't want her to feel like she was being hated on, because she wasn't. They just hadn't established a relationship with each other. It had nothing to do wit her slobbing John down every week.

"Nat, Layla, and I are having a little girls day before we head off to the next city. Would you like to come?"

AJ casted those puppy dog eyes up towards her, as a small smile began to spread across her face. "I would love that." She said tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Great, we'll meet in the lobby of the hotel at ten."

AJ rose to her feet, a huge smile now placed on her face. "Ten it is." She said before bouncing off down the hallway.

Cassie leaned back against the table, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's a different kind of girl." She said to herself.

**Authors Note**: I'm Back! Happy Holidays everyone, hope you're having an amazing one! So the John Cena/AJ storyline has come to an in which I knew it would. Now she's all over my mam Dolph and the fangirl in me is beyond pissed! What the hell is this 'Creative Team' doing? Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A special to** JadeRose1, BJ, CenaRKO1986, ortoncenabournegirl, Ctinaisfashion, ChrissyCena, CENAORTONFAN69, and King Davis** for reviewing the last chapter. Read&Review Please!

XOXO Leslie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except for my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** John Cena/AJ

Beyond the Script

He was having one of those nights where he couldn't sleep. He was tired mentally and physically, but that was the price you paid when you were a top superstar, espically when you were John Cena. So to pass the time he watched Cassie sleep. She was so beautiful, inside and out. Her physical beauty however just blew him away.

Her light blue eyes held nothing but joy and happiness, so much promise could be seen in them. He loved to stare into them when they talked, they were just so honest and sincere, just like she was. Cassie had one of those classic heart shaped faces. Full cheeks and full lips to boot, a cute little nose that scrunched up when she sneezed. She was a classic beauty in every sense of the word, curves in all the right places. She was perfect, to him at least.

John brushed some hair out of her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. She snuggled closer to him and moaned softly.

"What are you doing." She whispered into his chest.

"Sorry for waking you." He said softly.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, her eyes were still closed. "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes to five." He told her.

She groaned and snuggled into him some more, John tightened his grip around her and kissed her temple.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm tired, but I can't seem to fall asleep."

"You're always tired," She told him. "You need a break."

"You know I don't have breaks Cass."

"You could ask for one, you have that kind of pull in case you didn't know."

John chuckled. "Now would be a bad time to ask for one, I'm in this new storyline and it's not ending anytime soon."

"This storyline sucks." She mumbled.

"It's not that bad."

She opened her tired eyes and stared at her boyfriend. "John, it's bad."

"Are you jealous?" He teased, squeezing her side.

"No." She said stealing a kiss. "It's just weird watching you makeout with another girl, thats all."

"You sure?" He asked seriously. "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"Its fine babe, I promise. I even invited AJ to hang out with us later today, you know, so I can get to know her better."

John kissed her again, this time on her lips. "That was very nice of you."

"She thinks that I don't like her." She told him, recounting the conversation she had with AJ last night. "I don't want her feeling like that becasue I have nothing against her." Cassie sighed and set up. "I can't sleep now."

"I'm sorry babe, I should have just let you alone."

Cassie shrugged, turning her body towards him. "I'm up now, so entertain me Cena."

"How?" He asked coyly, seeing the lust starting to cloud his girlfriend eyes.

Cassie straddled Johns lap and pulled off her night gown. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I think you know how."

* * *

Cassie silently counted the bags by the door, making sure she had her and John's things together for the bellhop to take down to the car. It was ten minutes to ten and she still wasn't dressed. She counted the bags once more for good measure before returning to the bedroom to get dressed.

"I've thought you'd be gone by now." Cassie looked up to see John leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, a white towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

Cassie blushed at the sight of him, she had yet to come to terms with her boyfriend being so damn sexy.

"I was just getting our things together." She replied after a moment of silence.

John moved over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're always taking care of me."

"That's my job." Cassie told him as she pulled on her brown Ralph Lauren riding boots. "That's the least I could do," She said pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "After all, you took _good_ care of me this morning." She said with a smirk.

"Good?" John asked with a raised brow. "I think I could do better then good." He said pulling her against his chest.

Cassie waved a diapproving finger in his face. "Sorry hot stuff, but I have a date with the girls." She checked her watch for the time. "And I'm running late." Cassie pulled away from him and slipped on her brown pea coat, grabbing her phone and purse she kissed John quickley and was out the door.

* * *

She was starting to regret her decison. The dynamic between them hadn't change one bit, it was _still_ awkward, even with the other two around. They just weren't clicking, and the one thing they had in common seemed to be off limits. AJ just wanted to die. They had been in Topshop for almost an hour. An hour to pick out a dress?_ Really_? She smiled through it though, she wanted Cassie to see that she was making an effort. So AJ was hoping for the same effort back, because right about now she wasn't feeling it.

"Are you sure you don't see anything you like?" Cassie asked her as she riffled through some black dresses.

AJ shook her head. "Not really, this isn't my kind of store."

"Oh," Cassie said with a soft sigh. "Well do you know what you're wearing to the Make-A-Wish chairty dinner? Would you like to go somewhere else? I'm sure the girls won't mind."

AJ had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "No," She did not want to spend anymore time then she needed in this fucking mall. "I'm not much of a shopper, maybe you could help me find something to wear."

Cassie's face lit up. "Sure, I can do that. What size do you wear? Is there any color you don't like?" She fired off questions as she moved to another rack. AJ followed behind her. "Oh, how about this." Cassie asked holding up a matalic gold dress to her body. "This would look amazing on your skin."

"I don't know, it's kind of bright. Almost too bright." AJ said eyeing the dress warily, she didn't think she could pull that off.

Cassie could see that she was unsure. "I know this may not be your style but I just know you would look amazing in this dress. I'll even style your hair and make-up if you'd like."

"Really?" AJ questioned.

Cassie smiled. "Yes, really. Look AJ I know we're not the best of friends, but I'm willing to try. This could be a fun bonding experiance. What do you think?"

AJ's crooked smile started to pull at her lips. "Sure, why not!" She exclaimed. Cassie smiled wider, if that was even possible, and clapped her hands together.

"What size do you wear?"

AJ continued to smile, her mind drifting elsewhere. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"AJ?" Cassie said snapping her fingers in front of the girls face.

"Five." She spoke. "I wear a size five."

**Authors Note**: Ok guys here's the next one. Do you think AJ is up to something? Thanks for reading and a special thanks to** Chrissy Cena and CENAORTONFAN69 **for reviewing the last chapter.** Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own no one except for my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: John Cena/AJ

Beyond the Script

It was Saturday; the Make-A-Wish charity dinner was set to start later in the night. In the meantime a handful of WWE Superstars were out and about doing press, the most important being John Cena. He had single handily became the most popular wish granter, and he'd broken a record by granting his 300th wish not to long ago. John Cena was just a beautiful person on the inside and out.

While Cassie wasn't as important as John she had quite a list to complete before the event tonight. She had woken up before the crack of dawn to have breakfast with her man before he was whisked off for a day of press. Natalya had somehow talked her into working out with her which had been the most brutal hour of her life. Afterwards the two had met up with Layla and headed off to a local nail salon for some mani/pedis.

Upon arriving back to the hotel, the concierge had informed Cassie that her dress and John's suit had arrived from New York and had been placed in their room. She had set their things out so when John came back all he had to do was shower and get dressed. After having a shower of her own she set her hair up in some rollers and did her make-up. her face was striking with a bold red lip and a sexy, sultry smokey-eye.

AJ was set to arrive soon so she got out her train case and hair tools and set up a little station in the corner of the room by the full length mirror. As she was placing things on the bedside table there was a loud knock at the door. Making her way over to the door she pulled her robe tightly around her and tied it before pulling the door open.

"Hey, AJ, come in." Cassie said moving aside to let the _"crazy chick" _through.

"Thanks, you look great." AJ complemented tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

Cassie smiled. "Thanks, wait till you see me in my dress," She said pulling her into the bedroom. "You can hang your dress over on the door and then take a seat so we can get started."

AJ hooked her dress, which was still in it's travel bag, on the door and took a seat in the chair that set in front of the mirror. "Sorry my hair is still wet, I thought it would be dry by the time I dressed and got up here."

"It's fine." Cassie told her as she turned on her dryer and brushed through AJ's hair. Once dried completely Cassie ran her fingers through hair, pondering what she should do with it.

AJ watched her through the mirror, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Cassie was _so_ beautiful, she could see why John was so in love with her. She seemed so perfect and poised, everything she wasn't. The smile that was had quickly vanished.

"You can do whatever you want," AJ said breaking the silence. "Just make me pretty." She said showing off her teeth with a bright smile.

"You're already pretty AJ," Cassie told her.

"Not as pretty as you." AJ mumbled.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you're a beautiful girl don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

"You're sweet Cassie, It's just," AJ said shrugging. "There's this guy I like and I kind of want him to notice me."

"Well if he didn't notice you by now he's a fool," Cassie told her. "But lets make him wish he did, yeah?" AJ nodded with a smile on her face. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Cassie exclaimed.

* * *

Cassie rubbed her hands together nervously, she had finished AJ's hair and make-up and now she was waiting for her to reveal the final look.

"Miss me?"

Cassie turned around swiftly, hand to her chest. "John, shit, make yourself known baby. You trying to kill me?"

"Sorry," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look amazing babe." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks," She said pulling him back down into a sensual kiss.

Hearing someone clear their throat behind them, John looked over Cassie's shoulder and his jaw hit the floor.

"That's the reaction we were going for," Cassie said turning in Johns arms, a huge smile on her face. "You look wonderful AJ, absolutely beautiful."

"Really?" AJ asked coyly.

"Yes, really. Doesn't she look amazing babe?"

"AJ..."

The younger woman nodded furiously and giggled.

"Wow, you look amazing." John was floored, he'd never seen her like this before. She was far from a glam girl, it just wasn't her style. But she looked like a golden goddess. From her dress which had pronounced shoulders, to her perfectly contoured face, to the tight high ponytail that sat atop her head. And for a girl that was no more then 5'3 her legs look miles long in those platform pumps.

"You're drooling John." Cassie said with a giggle, tapping Johns chin.

John closed his mouth and straightened his cap. "I should go shower. " He said heading off to the bathroom. Once the door closed both girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Get use to it, you're going to get that reaction all night."

"Oh, Cassie thank you so much," AJ said throwing her arms around Cassie. "You don't know how much this means to me, I never thought I'd look like this ever!"

Cassie pulled back and smiled. "You're beautiful AJ, now go show Ziggler he's not the only one that can show off."

AJ smiled and made her way to the door. "Thanks again." She said before leaving.

Cassie beamed, she loved it when she could make people feel good about themselves. She sometimes felt like a fairy godmother. Hearing the shower cutoff she untied her robe and walked over to the bag her dress was hanging in. It was truly a masterpiece. It was a long floor length, white, Alexander Wang evening gown. It had long sleeves with a deep V in the back, it was pretty form fitting, which would show off every curve on her body. She slipped on her gold cuff and stepped into her gold and black Giuseppe Zanotti heels, which were the one's Kanye West designed.

She slipped her robe off and pulled the dress of its hanger.

"Hope you don't plan on going like that." Cassie looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"What if I do?" She asked dropping her dress on the bed.

"I might have to murder a few people then." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I won't come visit you in jail."

"No conjugal visits?" He asked placing a kiss on her neck.

"Nope." She said rubbing her ass against him.

John gave a soft moan. "You drive a hard bargain," He said patting her butt. "Lets get ready, we're already running late."

* * *

Cassie smiled as she stood off to the side and watched John own the red carpet. The media knew they were dating, but they did their best to keep their relationship as private as possible; which meant no walking together on the carpet, John not talking about her in interviews, and her not tweeting about him. They loved their privacy and they planned on keeping it that way.

Once done with interviews and away from the cameras John grabbed Cassie's hand and they made their way into the event. They made their rounds, stopping to talk to some important people before finding their table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Only about a hundred times."

"You look so beautiful babe, I love you."

"Love you too." She said softly before pecking him on the lips.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple on earth."

The couple looked up and smiled seeing Natalya on TJ's arm. They both stood to greet the couple and easily started a conversation. After a while Natalya and Cassie broke off to go find some of the other girls while and John and TJ talked about sports.

* * *

She was like a lioness stalking it's pray. Moving slowly but swiftly through the sea of people, her eyes never leaving her target. The thrill of it all exciting her, she had more adrenaline now then she did when she was in the ring. She was close, so close, so...

_Fucking Ziggler._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello lovely's I know it's been a while but I'm back. Thanks for sticking around and reading and a special thanks to** xXPariecexX, CENAORTONFAN69, CMCena54x, and ctinaisfashion** for reviewing the last chapter.** Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
